I never thought
by Nerdcolonist
Summary: A story about Percy dying and his reflection upon it along with a reunion with his family and friends and his words of wisdom.


**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters**

**First Percy Jackson story, hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

I had faced and fought death thousands of times, literately to many times to count. I never thought I'd actually see it though. Not once. I thought at so many times in my life that I was gonna die but I never did and apart of me thought I never would. I should've known better, Annabeth would be disappointed. Gods, Annabeth. I can only imagine how she must feel right now. So what I did wasn't exactly stupid, just reckless but it had gotten the job done. We had won, the world was back at peace again. I remembered lunging and stabbing and then cold. Death was cold. For some reason, that shocked me. I always imagined death as something different than what it was. I landed in Elysium, why shouldn't have I? I did so many "heroic" things and saved the world on so many occasions, it seemed right. Breckendorf was there, it was nice to see him, and with Silena too, she did the right thing in the end. They seemed sad to see me but honestly, it was gonna happen eventually. I always jumped into things headfirst.

I don't remember how long I had been there when I was pulled from Elysium. I was on Olympus. I looked around dazed and that's when I saw them. Mom, Dad (Poseidon), Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth. They were all there and I finally felt that pain, that loss.

"Percy?" My mom asked, tears dripping down her face as her voice cracked. I wanted to reach out to her, to tell her to stop crying, that it would be okay, but I couldn't. I mean yeah, I could try but it would be useless and make everything worse. So I did what I normally did in situations I couldn't do anything about: I stuffed my hands in my back pockets, gave a smirk, and said, "yeah." My dad seemed to like it.

"You idiot!" Annabeth yelled, finally speaking. She was crying too; her crying hurt more. She moved to slap me but her hand passed through my head and I almost went back to the Underworld.

"Don't do that, Annabeth. I know this is hard but messing with him will only send him right back and I cannot guarantee that Hades will be kind enough to summon him again." Poseidon told her. Grover pulled Annabeth back and into a hug.

"Don't cry. Any of you." I meant it for my mom and Annabeth but the most heartbreaking was Tyson and my dad. Tyson blubbered when he cried and I knew all he wanted to do was just hug me but he couldn't. My dad, he did the silent but proud tears.

"I'm only dead. I'm Elysium, so I did something right." A dry chuckled from my dad and swat on his arm from my mom. "I didn't mean to die but you guys shoudln't let it hold you back. Don't stop living. Mom, you have Paul and you'll be happy again. Tyson, big guy, take care of the cabin and treat Ella well," he blushed and I couldn't help but grin," Grover, plant a tree for me and have Juniper take care of it." He bleated a chuckle and then a hey, before agreeing.

"And Annabeth?" She looked up at me and I could hear not only my heart breaking but hers too. "Keep living. Build stuff, make your mark in history for being a great architect. Find someone. Don't give up." She nodded but continued to cry.

"There won't be anyone else, Seaweed Brain." I smiled dryly.

"I know, Wise Girl." I gave my dad a nod, one he reciprocated.

'Percy, I'm proud of you. Never forget that." He said. I nodded again, I couldn't think of anything else, and turned away.

"Percy! Don't go!" I wanted to turn around, to not be dead. To be able to be with my mom, Tyson, Grover, and Annabeth, but I couldn't because I was dead. Something I never thought would be true, I honestly didn't think I would die but I did,

"Take me back, Hades." Normally, I would get an earful for ordering around a god but he understood.

I blacked out again and was back down in the Underworld, sitting at a table across from Silena and Breckendorf.

"Hey? You okay, Percy?" I wasn't. I really wasn't.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just had a reunion. Guess Annabeth wasn't to happy about me dying." He just smiled sadly but chuckled.

"I don't think so either, probably yelled at Hades until he summoned you." He was probably right, but it didn't help. Nothing would. I was dead, something I never really thought about in the end.


End file.
